Something Real
by Em0ti0ns
Summary: Team Gai sent to seek Sasuke and his team out after 4 years and take them back or down. But will Sasuke return to Konoha? Or will Konoha lost another 4 great Ninjas? Will Neji and Tenten finally be together? Rate T to be safe. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**_Hey People, here comes my first Fanfic. No flames please. I won't change the pairing so don't worry. Characters might be a little bit of OOC. Hope you all like it and REVIEWS WILL SURELY BE APPRECIATED!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Title: Something Real**_

_**Chapter 1: Training**_

**_Summary: Team Gai were sent on an mission to take Sasuke and his team back or down. Tenten needs to keep the 'Down' to 'Back' as _****_she knew that it would be a very big impact on Naruto and Sakura and even Kakashi if Team Gai bring them down. _****_Apparently, they might not even survive. Will Neji and Tenten survive? Will they finally know thei feelings for each other? Read On!_**

* * *

Tenten panted heavily as she sat down under a tree and leaning against it.

Neji Hyuga's face was a little red but he was not as exhausted as Tenten.

"You're improving Tenten." Neji said.

"Thanks Neji. Your Byakugan's weakness is almost covered up now." Tenten smiled.

Neji smiled and replied,

"I still need to train a bit more. By the way, where is Lee?" Neji asked.

"He is with Gai-sensei. Let's go and find them." Tenten sighed.

Neji nodded and followed Tenten as she walked down to the meadow where Gai and Lee usually train in.

In a distance, Gai and Lee were sparring and Lee was winning.

"Gai-sensei, forgive me for not being youthful to you!" Lee sobbed.

Then, Lee charged towards Gai but Gai got up just in time to dodge Lee's attack.

Gai then raised his hands and stopped Lee.

"Okay Lee, enough training for today okay" Gai asked.

Lee nodded and when they turned, they saw Neji and Tenten waiting for them.

"Hello my youth blossom!" Lee smiled.

"Hey." Tenten replied.

"Okay team! Let's go back. We're going on a mission tomorrow so we need to replenish everything we lost alright? I need you all to be in full conditions tomorrow." Gai ordered.

Everyone nodded and headed for home.

Tenten sauntered leisurely home.

She wanted to enjoy the scenery and the breeze.

Tenten likes Neji, but she did not tell him.

She believed that Neji will be pissed off at her silly 'Emotion' and tell her off resulting her heart broken.

"I better not say anything." Tenten muttered under her breathe.

Neji did felt the same way about Tenten but he was too stubborn to acknowledge it.

Neji stole a glance at Tenten and smirked to himself.

"_It had been a long time…we all grown up. We had not train together for a long time. She had grown more mature and pretty."_ Neji thought.

They indeed had not train with one another for a few months now.

All of Team Gai members are ANBU(s) now.

Even Gai is.

They each had a mission and one mission could last for days, weeks, months, years and even decades.

As they walked down the lane, two separated paths were shown.

Tenten's house was to the right while Neji's mansion was to the left.

They waved goodbye to each other and headed home.

"A mission…I wonder…how long it would…last…" Tenten muttered.

* * *

Tenten yawned. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It reads 6am. Tenten went into the bathroom and changed into her mission suit.

She then sealed away 3000 weapons into her big weapon scroll.

After that, Tenten bite a toast and walked out and locked her house.

She begun to walk to the Konoha Gates.

When she reached there, she already finished her toast.

Lee and Gai were already there waiting for her and Neji.

Neji arrived a few minutes later with his eyebrow raised.

_"I thought Tenten was always the last one." Neji thought._

"Team, Lady Tsunade said that our mission is to track down Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back or down." Gai said.

Tenten froze.

Sakura and Naruto must not know if they had to take Sasuke down.

The impact will be too big for them!

Neji nodded.

Tenten then gave Gai a faint nod and they set off.

From the information Lady Tsunade gave to Gai, Sasuke was spotted near the Sand village, chasing Itachi with a group of people.

Lady Tsunade manage to find out more about Sasuke's 'Friends'.

There is Karin, the female of the group and the weakest.

And there is Suigetsu, the cheeky one and noisy one like Naruto.

There is Jugo, the split personality one.

And of course, Sasuke Uchiha, the main target.

As they leaped from tree to tree, Neji noticed that Tenten was way ahead of him.

_"She must had been training alot. She had improved alot." _Neji smiled to himself.

"Tenten, you're improving! You had not waste your youth at all! I am very impress!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten grinned at Lee and Gai smiled at Tenten with Pride.

Before long, the sky was turning dark.

"Team, we'll find an inn around and rest!" Gai exclaimed.

"But, Gai-Sensei, they is a slight hole in your plan." Tenten smiled.

"Oh? What is it?" Gai asked.

"WHERE DO YOU EXPECT US TO FIND AN INN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

"Well Gai-Sensei, we could camp out here!" Lee suggested.

"Very good Lee! Your idea is always so amazing!" Gai smiled.

_"Well, for your information Gai-Sensei, camping out was the only option."_ Tenten thought.

Then, they started to put up tents.

But, there are only 2 tents so they had to share.

"Neji, Tenten, you both take the black tent while me and Lee take the Blue one." Gai said.

Tenten and Neji immediately blushed.

_"I...am...sleeping...with...Neji..." _Tenten thought.

_"Sleeping with Tenten? Great, just great!" _Neji thought.

Neji entered the tent with Tenten and he asked,

"Are you taking the right side of the tent or the left side?"

"I'll take the left." Tenten smiled.

Neji nodded.

When they settled down, Neji started to meditate.

_"God! Damn it! I cannot concentrate with Tenten here, alone in this tent with me!" _Neji exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Night Neji." Tenten said as she laid down on her sleeping bag and dozed off.

"Night...Tenten..." Neji muttered as he concentrated on meditating and not Tenten.

* * *

The next morning, after packing up, they set off again.

Lee was as hyper as ever while Gai was deep in thought.

_"Something is wrong with Gai-Sensei, he didn't even act hyper!" _Tenten thought.

Tenten started to leap near Neji and muttered,

"Neji, something is wrong with Gai-Sensei! He didn't talk much at all!"

After hearing Tenten's words, he then started to notice how strange his Sensei was acting.

"We need to find out. We cannot afford him to be distracted." Neji said calmly and then shouted,

"Gai-Sensei, stop! We need to talk."

Gai immediately looked back and nodded.

"Yes Neji?" Gai asked.

"We cannot afford you to be distracted. This mission is an S-ranked one. It concerns the life and death of us." Neji said.

Gai nodded and said,

"That is why I am worried. Sasuke and his team might be prepared for an ambush...and...your lives...are at stake here...you're my students...we're bonded in ways...I cannot afford to see any of you dieing because of a traitor."

Lee immediately said,

"Gai-Sensei, we won't die! This is our promise to you! We'll help one another and you must also not die!"

Neji and Tenten nodded.

Gai smiled and nodded as well.

They all then started to head off again.

* * *

Sasuke and his team were well hidden among the bushes.

They had been spying Gai's team ever since they started their journey.

Sasuke knew that Konoha will send ninjas after him if they manage to know his location.

Even after he killed Orochimaru and started his team, he still felt that he is weaker than Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, those ninjas will die in our hands! So, don't worry!" Karin smiled.

Sasuke shook his head and said,

"I know Konoha well enough that they won't sent a group of weaklings to chase an S-ranked criminal like me."

Suigetsu and Jugo remained silent as they were too focused on Gai's Team.

They were wondering which Ninja to take on when they fight.

"I'll take on the Hyuga." Sasuke said.

Jugo nodded and said,

"I will take that Lee boy."

"That girl looks weak, she is all mine." Karin smiled.

"Well, I'll take care of their Sensei then." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke nodded and said,

"We will ambush them when we see the chance, the chance will come when their guard is down."

The team nodded and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**_Will update ASAP ya'? Remember to review! Suggestions and ideas will all be considered and might be used._**

**_Till then for now._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**_Yo People! I finally found the time to update again! No Flames please. Please review! TQVM!_**

* * *

"We're outside Suna now. I think we should seek permission from Gaara to stay in Suna for a little while." Neji said.

"Ya, I agree. We're from the leaf. We need permission to stay." Tenten said.

Lee nodded and Gai said,

"Let's here over to the KazeKage office and request for permission!"

They hurried to the KazeKage office and they immediately saw Kankuro and Temari.

Temari spotted them and waved them over.

"Which wind blew you here?" Temari asked.

"We're here because Sasuke Uchiha was spotted near Suna, we want to reuqest for permission from the KazeKage himself to stay for a while." Neji said.

Kankuro nodded and went into Gaara's office and came back in a short while with four cards.

"These are your passes. Stay here as long as you like." Kankuro smiled as he handed them the permission cards.

They nodded and decided to find place to rent and stay for a while.

"Kankuro, do you know where could we find an apartment we could rent?" Tenten asked.

Kankuro nodded and said,

"I used to have a apartment but now I moved in with Temari and Gaara, I could loan you all that apartment." Kankuro smiled

"Thanks! Lead the way!" Tenten exclaimed.

Kankuro nodded and leaded the team to his old apartment which was quite near to the KazeKage Office.

"Thanks Kankuro." Tenten smiled.

"No problem. If there is anything you need to clarify, feel free to approach Gaara, Temari or me." Kankuro replied and left.

"Well...there are three rooms here...so..." Lee said but was interrupted by Tenten.

"I'm taking one room no matter what!" she exclaimed.

Lee nodded and said, "Looks like I'm sharing a room with you huh Neji?".

Neji sweatdropped and groaned softly.

_"Sharing a room with Lee is like sharing a room with a microphone." _Neji thought.

Tenten immediately picked one room and went inside.

She immediately slam the door shut when she saw Neji was about to open his mouth.

Neji frowned.

_"Great, just great." _Neji thought.

* * *

The next day, Tenten, Lee and Gai were energetic while Neji had black panda rings around his eyes.

"Neji...are you tired?" Tenten asked.

"What do you think? I was listening to a Snoring show all night!" Neji exclaimed.

Tenten giggled.

Neji frowned.

Lee raised his eyebrows and said,

"I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do!" Neji argued back.

Tenten sweatdropped but just then, a kunai appeared out of nowhere and was heading for Neji!

Tenten immediately reached for a kunai and counter it and both kunai dropped, alerting Lee, Neji and Gai.

"Quit hidding!" Tenten exclaimed to the unknown or hidden person who threw the kunai.

Almosy immediately after the words left Tenten's mouth, a group of people appeared in front of Team Gai.

It was Team Hebi.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Neji said.

"Uchiha, you are hereby ordered to head back to Konoha with us, with your friends." Tenten said coldly.

"Oh? Sasuke, you're being arrested?" Suigetsu teased.

"He is not arrested! He is being requested." Lee said.

Everyone was looking at Sasuke waiting for his decision.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Well Team, you heard him." Gai said.

Tenten, Neji and Lee nodded and said,

"Sasuke Uchiha and his friends, be prepared."

Sasuke and his team raised their eyebrows and in a flash, Team Gai was in their battle stance.

"Rising Twin Dragon!" Tenten exclaimed as two smoke-like dragons flew up and then transformed into two scrolls which contains all of Tenten's weapons.

Tenten began throwing her weapons at Team Hebi.

Sasuke dodged all of her weapons while Suigetsu just stood there and yawn. No weapons will ever touch him.

Jugo was hit by a few but he was alright but Karin was hit by alot of Tenten's weapons. Karin fainted and one of the Team Hebi's member was down.

"Gai sensei, Neji and I will take on Sasuke while you and Lee take care of those two!" Tenten yelled.

Gai immediately nodded and lured Suigetsu and Jugo to anoither location.

"Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

Neji charged at Sasuke, hoping to at least land his gentle fist onto Sasuke's body but Sasuke managed to dodge all Neji's gentle fists with much difficulty.

Tenten decided to join in and threw many kunai at Sasuke but Sasuke dodged them all.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Neji exclaimed and hit Sasuke with his Palms.

Sasuke fell but stood up immediately and used Chidori on Neji.

Neji had took a direct hit from that Chidori and was knocked onto a tree.

Tenten witnessed what Sasuke had did and was very angry.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we're here to either take you back or take you down, so please be wise." Tenten said.

Sasuke smirked and said,

"Wise? I don't need your wisdom. Let's see if your pathetic boyfriend and save you now."

Sasuke immediately charged at Tenten with his Chidori.

Tenten knew that she was doomed.

But, Neji immediately appear in front of her and took the blow!

Neji fell.

Tenten's jaws dropped.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Pathetic...don't you Hyuga know you shinobis' rules well? Rule number twenty five, never to have emotions in a battle." Sasuke laughed.

Tenten glared at Sasuke.

She was about to attack when Sasuke suddenly launched another Chidori.

He charged towards Neji.

Tenten's eyes was filled with tears.

She didn't want to witness Neji dying in front of her!

She immediately took a kunai and charged towards Sasuke.

Little did she know that that Sasuke who was charging towards Neji was an illusion.

The real Sasuke was behind her!

Before she knew what had happened, Sasuke launched his Chidori and it hit Tenten.

Tenten gasped as she felt the pain on her back.

Tenten used all her might to reach for her poisonous needles in her pouch.

She took them out while she laid on the ground with blood dripping out of her mouth.

Sasuke saw her poisonous needles and he immediately snatched it away from her and decided to end both Neji's and Tenten's life there.

Neji regained conscious but he was too weak to move.

Sasuke saw Neji's eyes opened and threw the poisonous needles at him.

Tenten immediately used all last bits of her strength to throw herself in front of Neji and the needles hit her instead of Neji.

Neji was shocked.

Sasuke laughed and said,

"What did I tell you? Emotions kill!"

With that, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tenten felt numb.

Her needles were poisonous and the only one who know the antidote was Sakura.

She is a long way from Konoha so she decided that she was doomed.

Neji saw Tenten's eyes drooping and he managed to scream out,

"Tenten, don't close your eyes! Tenten!"

But the darkness was calling out to her and it was louder than Neji so, she answered it instead.

Neji noticed that Tenten had fallen unconscious as he felt warm water dripping down his cheek.

Then, Gai and Lee appeared.

Lee and Gai's expressions were shocked.

Their eyes told Neji that they were afraid.

And Neji knew what they were afraid of...

They were afraid of Tenten...dying...

Lee immediately helped Neji to move Tenten.

Gai checked Tenten's pulses and he said,

"She is alive! Let's hurry!"

Lee carried Tenten was Neji was on Gai's back.

Neji knew that Tenten was slowly slipping away from him...from everyone...

But he could do nothing but falling unconscious.

* * *

**_How was it? Is it good? Anyway, review please!_**


End file.
